Game Development Based on Experience/1.4.3
Feel free to add new combos to this page! We are in need of contributions! Correctly aligning the focus sliders is essential to making a highly-rated game. The needs of the sliders''' depend on the genre, but several factors can manipulate what review score you'll get, while the needs of the sliders are just one of those factors. Another factor is the topic & genre combo that you've chosen. This is critical, and if a bad combination is made it will not allow you to get '''above average (=>5) and most likely depending on your character's skill level, will make you go below average (=<4). Tests conducted show that if you repeat the same type of game, even if there is a little variety by doing one genre, then doing another, and then going back to the same genre; it will still count as being repetitive, and will lead you into an average or most likely a below average (=<4) score. If you repeat the same genre without any variety, it will also be pointed out to you that fans don't like your company for money-whoring the same game over and over again, instead of releasing an awesome variety of games for your fans to enjoy. The hypothesis made by Rollersteaam (talk) 13:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC), details the fact that there is a 100% chance regardless of perfecting each factor, you will always get a below average (=<4) score if you repeat the same game. Having extremely high scores for the Technology and Design bubbles will increase sales, but will not improve review scores. Tested at various levels with save file editing. Slider Guidelines For any discoveries made by yourself, please edit this article and put in the missing puzzle! Sliders allow the player to control the time allocation for the various aspects of the project. The higher a slider is set to with respect to others, the more allotted time it will receive on development, which can be previewed at the bottom bar of the game development screen. The following table is based on the raw game data. Fields with a plus should be above 40% of the allotted time (the bar at the bottom, not the sliders), while those with a minus should be below 20%. Empty fields don't matter for the score. Old Information, may be incorrect: In the planning phase, where you set the sliders and add other features in, the minimum allotted time for an aspect of the project is 10% of the stage, while the maximum is 80%. The tables below however, do NOT reflect this; the percentages you can check on the tables below belong to sliders, in other words, 100% means setting the slider to max, while 25% means setting it to the 1/4. It is generally unwise to leave a slider at the bottom, unless there is a feature that you'd like to add, but cannot implement it within the alloted time. All of the features cost development time, if a high-cost feature is added, but the allotted time is short, then a percentage can be seen right next to the category names on the feature list. Best way to find a sweet spot is by using the tables below as a referance and experimenting with it by yourself. Single Genre Games: Combined Genre Games: When working with a multi-genre game, the player can take the average of the two genres as an approximation (the table below is mostly incorrect). It is suggested that multi-genre games should be avoided till large projects, unless the player do not want to add a lot of features in. Specialization Training To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. This can also serve as a guide for which employees to use for each slider. Great games need employees focused on either design or technology, as well as employees with a good balance of both. Save your well balanced employees for phase #3. Great Combos This is a list of in-game topic/genre combinations that will result in the "Great Combo" modifier upon game development completion. Great combinations often result in higher game ratings and higher sales - if you make a game with a bad combination, the feedback from the reviewers will often tell you that your combo/console/target audience does not work well together. Getting a great combo does not guarantee good reviews. The combo modifier is only a factor in the final score. Single Genre Combos This list is based off Raw Data in the game engine. Note: These combos will always result in a 'Great Combo' multiplier. Multi-Genre Combos The only way to get a "Great Combo" for multi-genre games is to use two genres that when used on their own with the chosen topic result in a "Great Combo". This means that topics like Surgery can not get "Great Combo" on multi-genre games. -source Notes The following has been noted for tops and genres: Console Choice Occasionally you'll be informed upon releasing a game that the genre does not fit the console. The below table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Target audience choice You will occasionally get messages about matches or mismatches of target audience and console you have chosen. As above, this table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Category:Results Optimization